


this is me trying

by stickernothappy



Series: but i didn't like the ending [3]
Category: Eraserheads (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Car Accidents, F/M, Time Loop, Vacation
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickernothappy/pseuds/stickernothappy
Summary: Horatia wants to stay with her boyfriend in Baguio forever, but it didn't seem like the way she wants to.
Relationships: Ely Buendia x OC, Ely Buendia/OC
Series: but i didn't like the ending [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978393
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Nagising si Horatia, o mas kilala bilang Sha, mula sa isang bangungot. Napansin n'yang nasa realidad na s'ya nang makita ang kasintahan n'ya sa tabi n'ya at ang araw na tumatama sa bintana ng guest house na inokupa nila sa pansamantalang bakasyon sa Baguio. Umupo muna si Sha sa higaan at nag-munimuni. "Hmm, gising ka na pala?" wika ng kasintahan ni Sha na si Ely, bokalista ng bandang Eraserheads.

Ngumiti si Sha at humarap kay Ely, "Kakabangon ko lang." sagot n'ya.

Nag-unat si Ely bago s'ya mag-salita ulit, "Aalis na tayo dito sa Baguio…" walang alinlangan na sinabi ni Ely. Tumayo s'ya sa higaan at nag-unat ulit, kinuha ang mga damit na nakakalat sa sahig at nagsimulang ipagsama lang ang mga ito. 

"Alam mong kailangan mo pang itupi 'yan 'di ba?" wika ni Sha, may halong inis sa boses. Sakit na ni Ely ang hindi mag-tiklop ng kahit ano n'yang damit, "Para ka na ngang ahas, gagawin mo lang ga-bundok 'yang mga damit natin at isusuksok sa bag." panenermon na ni Sha. Hinayaan lang ito ni Ely at pinalipas, umiiwas sa away na maaaring mangyari kung sumagot pa s'ya.

Sinubukan ni Ely ayusin ang mga damit na nagamit nila sa pagpunta sa Baguio pero hindi n'ya talaga gamay ang pagtutupi kaya kahit na sinermonan na ni Sha, sinuksok n'ya na lang ulit sa bag. "Okay na 'yan…" bulong ni Ely sa sarili n'ya. "Horatia!" sigaw naman n'ya agad sa kasintahan n'ya.

"Hmm?" sigaw ni Sha mula sa CR dahil agad na pumasok ito habang nag-u-unat si Ely.

"Bilisan mo sa CR. Kailangan nating bilisan ang byahe dahil may rehearsal pa kami nila Buddy sa kyusi." kampanteng pagkakasabi ni Ely. Binuksan ni Sha ang pintuan ng CR, ngayo'y tapos na maligo (dahil ano ba naman ang gagawin n'ya sa banyo kung hindi't mag-shampoo at mag-sabon), at agad na piningot sa kaliwang tenga si Ely na agad na sinigawan ng aray ng maraming beses.

"Ang tagal-tagal nating nandito sa Baguio, hindi mo man lang sinabi na kailangan pala nating bumalik agad-agad…" wika ni Sha habang hawak pa rin n'ya ang kaliwang tenga ni Ely.

"Aray, aray! Sha! Masakit, aray! Oo na, oo na! Aray— sorry na!" tinanggal ni Ely ang kamay ni Sha sa tenga n'ya, parehas na naiinis na ang dalawa. Alam naman ni Ely na biruan nilang dalawa ang pagpingot sa tenga pero hindi biruan ang nararamdaman nilang dalawa ngayon, "Sorry, okay! Pumunta tayo ng Baguio para mag-relaks kaya hindi muna ako nag-banggit tungkol sa trabaho ko. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ako narindi sa 3 araw na pagsasama natin dito sa kakatalak mo tungkol sa mga kasamahan mong mahirap i-kontak kahit may pager na sila. Sha, 'di tayo pumunta dito para tumalak sa mga trabaho natin." nagulat na lang si Sha sa sinabi ni Ely, hindi agad nakasagot. Ang kasintahan n'ya naman, dumiretso na sa CR para maligo na at makaalis.

Pumasok si Sha sa passenger side ng sasakyan ni Ely at stinart na ang kotse. Tahimik na nagbabaybay ang dalawa pabalik ng Maynila. Nagpapakalma ng ulo para hindi na magkainitan pa lalo sa susunod na paguusap.

Nang makarating na sa Tarlac, bumwelo si Horatia sa upuan n'ya dahil nangangalay na s'ya at may sasabihin kay Ely. 

"Eleandre…"

"Hmm?" sagot ni Ely habang nakatuon ang pansin sa kalsada.

"Napapansin ko noong mga nakaraang araw, nagiging masyadong busy na tayo. Ikaw, sa pagbabanda mo. Ako, sa pag-organize ng events. Kung babalik tayo ng Maynila na gano'n pa rin ang sitwasyon natin, baka mas makakabuti kung—"

"Shit!" bulalas ni Ely nang malakas, napahawak naman ng maigi si Horatia sa upuan n'ya at hindi ma-proseso ang nangyayari dahil ang ingay na lang ng sasakyan ang narinig n'ya at nakaramdam ng malakas na salpok sa isang puno sa tabi ng kalsada.

Tahimik, nawala bigla ang masakit na pakiramdam pagkatapos maramdaman ang salpok. Ingay na lang ni Ely na gulat na gulat sa pangyayari…

_"Horatia…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Nagising ulit si Horatia sa isang bangungot. Napansin n'yang nasa realidad na s'ya nang makita ang kasintahan n'ya sa tabi n'ya at ang araw na tumatama sa bintana ng guest house na inokupa nila sa pansamantalang bakasyon sa Baguio. Umupo muna si Sha sa higaan at nag-munimuni. "Hmm, gising ka na pala?" wika ni Ely.

Ngumiti si Sha at humarap kay Ely, litong-lito pa rin kung ano ang totoo sa hindi, "Kakabangon ko lang." sagot n'ya.

Nag-unat si Ely bago s'ya mag-salita ulit, "Aalis na tayo dito sa Baguio…" walang alinlangan na sinabi ni Ely. Tumayo s'ya sa higaan at nag-unat ulit, kinuha ang mga damit na nakakalat sa sahig at nagsimulang ipagsama lang ang mga ito. 

"Alam mong kailangan mo pang itupi 'yan 'di ba?" wika ni Sha, may halong inis sa boses. "Para ka na ngang ahas, gagawin mo lang ga-bundok 'yang mga damit natin at isusuksok sa bag." panenermon na ni Sha. Hinayaan lang ito ni Ely at pinalipas, umiiwas sa away na maaaring mangyari kung sumagot pa s'ya.

Sinubukan ni Ely ayusin ang mga damit na nagamit nila sa pagpunta sa Baguio pero hindi n'ya talaga gamay ang pagtutupi kaya sinuksok n'ya na lang ulit sa bag. "Okay na 'yan…" bulong ni Ely sa sarili n'ya. 

"Horatia!" sigaw naman n'ya agad sa kasintahan n'ya.

"Hmm?" sigaw ni Sha mula sa CR dahil agad na pumasok ito habang nag-u-unat si Ely.

"Bilisan mo sa CR. Kailangan nating bilisan ang byahe dahil may rehearsal pa kami nila Buddy sa kyusi." kampanteng pagkakasabi ni Ely. Binuksan ni Sha ang pintuan ng CR, ngayo'y tapos na maligo at agad na piningot sa kanang tenga si Ely na agad na sinigawan ng aray ng maraming beses.

"Ang tagal-tagal nating nandito sa Baguio, hindi mo man lang sinabi na kailangan pala nating bumalik agad-agad…" wika ni Sha habang hawak pa rin n'ya ang kanang tenga ni Ely.

"Aray, aray! Sha! Masakit, aray! Oo na, oo na! Aray— sorry na!" tinanggal ni Ely ang kamay ni Sha sa tenga n'ya, parehas na naiinis na ang dalawa. Alam naman ni Ely na biruan nilang dalawa ang pagpingot sa tenga pero hindi biruan ang nararamdaman nilang dalawa ngayon, "Sorry, okay! Pumunta tayo ng Baguio para mag-relaks kaya hindi muna ako nag-banggit tungkol sa trabaho ko. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ako narindi sa 3 araw na pagsasama natin dito sa kakatalak mo tungkol sa kliyente mo na mahirap kausapin dahil ang daming demands. Sha, 'di tayo pumunta dito para tumalak sa mga trabaho natin." nagulat na lang si Sha sa sinabi ni Ely at hindi na sumagot. Ang kasintahan n'ya naman, dumiretso na sa CR para maligo na at makaalis.

Pumasok si Sha sa passenger side ng sasakyan ni Ely at stinart na ang kotse. Tahimik na nagbabaybay ang dalawa pabalik ng Maynila. Nagpapakalma ng ulo para hindi na magkainitan pa lalo sa susunod na paguusap.

Nang makarating na sa Tarlac, bumwelo si Horatia sa upuan n'ya dahil nangangalay na s'ya at may sasabihin kay Ely. 

"Eleandre…"

"Hmm?" sagot ni Ely habang nakatuon ang pansin sa kalsada.

"Parang familiar 'tong kalsada na 'to… Hindi ko lang ma-tantsa…" wika ni Sha. Ngumiti naman si Ely dahil alam n'yang okay na ulit sila, "Nga pala… napapansin ko noong mga nakaraang araw, nagiging masyadong busy na tayo. Ikaw, sa pagbabanda mo. Ako, sa pag-organize ng events. Kung babalik tayo ng Maynila na gano'n pa rin ang sitwasyon natin, baka mas makakabuti kung—"

"Shit!" bulalas ni Ely nang malakas, napahawak naman ng maigi si Horatia sa upuan n'ya at hindi ma-proseso ang nangyayari dahil ang ingay na lang ng sasakyan ang narinig n'ya at nakaramdam ng malakas na salpok sa isang puno sa tabi ng kalsada.

Tahimik, nawala bigla ang masakit na pakiramdam pagkatapos maramdaman ang salpok. Ingay na lang ni Ely na gulat na gulat sa pangyayari…

_"Horatia…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Nagising ulit si Horatia sa isang bangungot. Napansin n'yang nasa realidad na s'ya nang makita ang kasintahan n'ya sa tabi n'ya at ang araw na tumatama sa bintana ng guest house na inokupa nila sa pansamantalang bakasyon sa Baguio. Umupo muna si Sha sa higaan at halatang gulat na gulat. "Sha, okay ka lang?" tanong ni Ely na kanina pa pala nakahilata't pinagmamasdan si Horatia na nag-se-sleeptalk.

Tumingin si Sha kay Ely, litong-lito pa rin kung ano ang totoo sa hindi, "Oo… O-Okay lang ako… May iniisip lang ako..." sagot n'ya at tinunguan na lang ito ni Ely.

Nag-unat si Ely bago s'ya mag-salita ulit, "Aalis na tayo dito sa Baguio…" walang alinlangan na sinabi ni Ely. Tumayo s'ya sa higaan at nag-unat ulit, kinuha ang mga damit na nakakalat sa sahig at nagsimulang ipagsama lang ang mga ito. 

"Alam mong kailangan mo pang itupi 'yan 'di ba?" wika ni Sha, may halong inis sa boses. "Para ka na ngang ahas, gagawin mo lang ga-bundok 'yang mga damit natin at isusuksok sa bag." panenermon na ni Sha. Hinayaan lang ito ni Ely at pinalipas, umiiwas sa away na maaaring mangyari kung sumagot pa s'ya.

Sinubukan ni Ely ayusin ang mga damit na nagamit nila sa pagpunta sa Baguio pero hindi n'ya talaga gamay ang pagtutupi kaya sinuksok n'ya na lang ulit sa bag. "Okay na 'yan…" bulong ni Ely sa sarili n'ya. 

"Horatia!" sigaw naman n'ya agad sa kasintahan n'ya.

"Hmm?" sigaw ni Sha mula sa CR dahil agad na pumasok ito habang nag-u-unat si Ely.

"Bilisan mo sa CR. Kailangan nating bilisan ang byahe dahil may rehearsal pa kami nila Buddy sa kyusi." kampanteng pagkakasabi ni Ely. Binuksan ni Sha ang pintuan ng CR, ngayo'y tapos na maligo at agad na piningot sa kanang tenga si Ely na agad na sinigawan ng aray ng maraming beses.

"Ang tagal-tagal nating nandito sa Baguio, hindi mo man lang sinabi na kailangan pala nating bumalik agad-agad…" wika ni Sha habang hawak pa rin n'ya ang kanang tenga ni Ely.

"Aray, aray! Sha! Masakit, aray! Oo na, oo na! Aray— sorry na!" tinanggal ni Ely ang kamay ni Sha sa tenga n'ya, parehas na naiinis na ang dalawa. Alam naman ni Ely na biruan nilang dalawa ang pagpingot sa tenga pero hindi biruan ang nararamdaman nilang dalawa ngayon, "Sorry, okay! Pumunta tayo ng Baguio para mag-relaks kaya hindi muna ako nag-banggit tungkol sa trabaho ko. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ako narindi sa 3 araw na pagsasama natin dito sa kakatalak mo tungkol kay Mark na hindi na nagpaparamdam noong natapos n'yo nang asikasuhin yung kliyente n'yo. Sha, 'di tayo pumunta dito para tumalak sa mga trabaho natin." nagulat na lang si Sha sa sinabi ni Ely at hindi na sumagot. Ang kasintahan n'ya naman, dumiretso na sa CR para maligo na at makaalis.

Pumasok si Sha sa passenger side ng sasakyan ni Ely at stinart na ang kotse. Tahimik na nagbabaybay ang dalawa pabalik ng Maynila. Nagpapakalma ng ulo para hindi na magkainitan pa lalo sa susunod na paguusap.

Nang makarating na sa Tarlac, bumwelo si Horatia sa upuan n'ya dahil nangangalay na s'ya at may sasabihin kay Ely. 

"Eleandre…"

"Hmm?" sagot ni Ely habang nakatuon ang pansin sa kalsada.

"Nangyari na 'to." wika ni Sha. 

Tumawa si Ely sa sinabi ni Sha, "Ngayon pa lang tayo pauwi ng Maynila, mahal. Baka naman déjà vu lang.

Pinilit ni Sha na ngumiti, bumubwelo sa gusto n'yang sabihin, "B-Baka nga… Ely… napapansin ko noong mga nakaraang araw, nagiging masyadong busy na tayo. Ikaw, sa pagbabanda mo. Ako, sa pag-organize ng events. Kung babalik tayo ng Maynila na gano'n pa rin ang sitwasyon natin, baka mas makakabuti kung—"

"Shit!" bulalas ni Ely nang malakas, napahawak naman ng maigi si Horatia sa upuan n'ya at hindi ma-proseso ang nangyayari dahil ang ingay na lang ng sasakyan ang narinig n'ya at nakaramdam ng malakas na salpok sa isang puno sa tabi ng kalsada.

Tahimik, nawala bigla ang masakit na pakiramdam pagkatapos maramdaman ang salpok. Ingay na lang ni Ely na gulat na gulat sa pangyayari…

_"Horatia…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Nagising si Horatia na umiiyak kaya napabangon din sa pagkakahiga si Ely. "Oh, anong nangyari sa'yo?" tanong n'ya kay Sha.

Humikbi si Sha at pinunasan ang luha, unti-unti nang hinihila ng realidad kaya nararamdaman n'yang bumibigat lalo ang pakiramdam n'ya. Ngayon lang pumasok sa isip n'ya na kailangan n'yang makaalis sa bangungot na 'to… kung bangungot na ba o totoong buhay ito.

Niyakap lang ni Sha si Ely at dumiretso sa CR, iniwan ang kasintahan na nagtataka. 

Nag-unat na lang si Ely at nagsalita ng malakas para marinig ni Sha sa loob ng CR. "Aalis na tayo dito sa Baguio…" walang alinlangan na sinabi ni Ely. Tumayo s'ya sa higaan at nag-unat ulit, kinuha ang mga damit na nakakalat sa sahig at nagsimulang ipagsama lang ang mga ito. 

Tahimik. Narinig na lang ni Ely ang gripo sa loob ng CR na umaagos at ang pagbagsak nito sa tiles. Sinubukan n'ya ayusin ang mga damit na nagamit nila sa pagpunta sa Baguio pero hindi n'ya talaga gamay ang pagtutupi kaya sinuksok n'ya na lang ulit sa bag. "Okay na 'yan…" bulong ni Ely sa sarili n'ya. 

"Horatia!" sigaw naman n'ya agad sa kasintahan n'ya.

"Hmm?" sigaw ni Sha mula sa CR dahil agad na pumasok ito habang nag-u-unat si Ely.

"Bilisan mo sa CR. Kailangan nating bilisan ang byahe dahil may rehearsal pa kami nila Buddy sa kyusi." kampanteng pagkakasabi ni Ely. Binuksan ni Sha ang pintuan ng CR, ngayo'y tapos na maligo at agad na piningot sa kanang tenga si Ely na agad na sinigawan ng aray ng maraming beses.

"Ang tagal-tagal nating nandito sa Baguio, hindi mo man lang sinabi na kailangan pala nating bumalik agad-agad…" wika ni Sha habang hawak pa rin n'ya ang kanang tenga ni Ely.

"Aray, aray! Sha! Masakit, aray! Oo na, oo na! Aray— sorry na!" tinanggal ni Ely ang kamay ni Sha sa tenga n'ya, parehas na naiinis na ang dalawa. Alam naman ni Ely na biruan nilang dalawa ang pagpingot sa tenga pero hindi biruan ang nararamdaman nilang dalawa ngayon, "Sorry, okay! Pumunta tayo ng Baguio para mag-relaks kaya hindi muna ako nag-banggit tungkol sa trabaho ko. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ako narindi sa 3 araw na pagsasama natin dito sa kakatalak mo tungkol sa isang flower shop na hindi nakaabot sa wedding day ng client mo at catering na lasang panis na yung hinanda nila para sa birthday party naman ng isa mo pang client. Sha, 'di tayo pumunta dito para tumalak sa mga trabaho natin." nagulat na lang si Sha sa sinabi ni Ely at hindi na sumagot. Ang kasintahan n'ya naman, dumiretso na sa CR para maligo na at makaalis.

Pumasok si Sha sa passenger side ng sasakyan ni Ely at stinart na ang kotse. Tahimik na nagbabaybay ang dalawa pabalik ng Maynila. Nagpapakalma ng ulo para hindi na magkainitan pa lalo sa susunod na paguusap.

Nang makarating na sa Tarlac, saglit na tumingin si Ely kay Horatia, binabasa kung ito na ba yung tamang oras para makapagusap ulit sila. 

"Mahal..."

"Hmm?" sagot ni Sha habang nakatingin lang sa kalsadang dinaraanan nila ngayon.

"Okay ka lang ba? Umiyak ka kasi kanina pagkagising mo… Sorry nasabihan kita tungkol sa pag-vent mo sa akin about sa clients mo…" ani ni Ely habang nagmamaneho at nakatingin pa rin sa kalsada.

"Nangyari na 'to." wika ni Sha, "Napanaginipan ko na 'to. Makikipagbreak ako sa'yo tapos… tapos may sasakyang papunta sa—"

"Shit!" bulalas ni Ely nang malakas, napahawak naman ng maigi si Horatia sa upuan n'ya at hindi ma-proseso ang nangyayari dahil ang ingay na lang ng sasakyan ang narinig n'ya at nakaramdam ng malakas na salpok sa isang puno sa tabi ng kalsada.

Tahimik, nawala bigla ang masakit na pakiramdam pagkatapos maramdaman ang salpok. Ingay na lang ni Ely na gulat na gulat sa pangyayari…

_"Horatia…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Nagising ulit si Horatia at napaupo agad sa higaan, ngayon, handa na sa mangyayari mamaya. Naalimpungatan naman si Ely at napatingin kay Sha.

"Good morning, mahal…" bati nito sabay unat. Ginantihan naman ni Sha si Ely ng tingin.

"Mahal, ako mag-ma-maneho pabalik. Okay lang ba?" pagpapaalam nito. Sa una, kinakabahan s'ya na baka hindi s'ya payagan ni Ely pero nagulat dahil ngumiti lang ang kanyang kasintahan at um-oo.

Pagkaayos nila ng gamit at mga sarili, dumiretso si Sha sa driver's seat dala ang susi ng kotse. May naiwan si Ely sa loob ng bahay kaya bumalik s'ya ulit. Huminga ng malalim si Sha, "Please, tama na…" bulong n'ya sa kanyang sarili. 

Lumabas na sa bahay si Ely, inabot ang susi sa caretaker, at sumakay na ng kotse kaya stinart na ni Sha ang sasakyan. "Let's go!" wika ni Ely.

Nang makarating na sa Tarlac, bumwelo si Ely sa upuan n'ya dahil nangangalay na s'ya at may sasabihin kay Horatia. 

"Horatia…"

"Hmm?" sagot ni Horatia habang nakatuon ang pansin sa kalsada.

"Napapansin ko lang noong mga nakaraang araw, nagiging masyadong busy na tayo…" biglang nanlamig ang katawan ni Horatia, inaalala kung saan n'ya narinig ang linyang 'yan, "Ikaw, sa pagbabanda mo. Ako, sa pag-organize ng events. Kung babalik tayo ng Maynila na gano'n pa rin ang sitwasyon natin, baka mas makakabuti kung—"

"Shit!" bulalas ni Horatia nang malakas, wala s'yang magawa dahil pakiramdam n'ya may nag-ko-kontrol sa kanya. Si Ely, napahawak naman ng maigi sa upuan n'ya at hindi ma-proseso ang nangyayari dahil ang ingay na lang ng sasakyan ang narinig n'ya at nakaramdam ng malakas na salpok sa isang puno sa tabi ng kalsada.

Tahimik. Hindi makapagsalita si Horatia dahil gulat na gulat sa pangyayari, tanging hikbi lang n'ya ang maingay sa parte ng gilid ng kalsada na 'yon. Hindi n'ya alam kung tama nga ba ang ginawa n'ya dahil napahamak n'ya pa si Ely ngayon.

_"Ely…"_


End file.
